Te Protegeré Diabolik Lovers
by PaolaFanfic01
Summary: Yui es una chica que ha sufrido un horrible trauma , ahora debe encontrar la manera de olvidar , pero al vivir en la misma casa que el causante e su tormento no le será facil .


Me acabo de mudar a Seattle para terminar la universidad , ahora voy a vivir sola , tuve que ahorrar dinero para poder pagar la renta de los primeros meses. No conozco la ciua en absoluto , así que voy a tener problemas cuando quiera ir a algún lado . al fin llegue al edificio es realmente grande y camine hasta el mostrador una joven de pelo castaño me sonríe

-Tu debes ser Yui me dice y yo asiento con una sonrisa-

-Ven déjame ayudarte- la mujer sale del mostrador se acerca a mi y toma mis maletas , me lleva hasta mi habitación que queda en el segundo piso , ella me entrega las llaves en mi ahora pequeña casa

-Gracias señora- le sonrio con amabilidad

-Llamame Melany , si necesitas algo solo avísame- me sonríe por ultima vez y se va , abro la puerta , la habitación es pequeña , ya tiene muebles tiene una pequeña sala , al lado de la misma esta la cocina, luego mi cuarto y por último esta el baño. Es pequeña , si pero por lo menos esta amoblado , asi que solo empecé acomodar mis cosas. Empece por las cosas de la cocina , luego las de la sala , las bel baño y por último la des mi cuarto , acabando me tire sobre mi cama ahora tendida mirando hacia el techo , al dia siguiente tendría universidad y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para querer levantarme temprano mañana. .suspire tenia hambre , mire la hora eran las 9:35 pm , era tarde pero que importaba , asi que me levante y camine hasta la cocina , abri el refrigerador y vi que no había traido comida , quería golpearme a mi misma ¿Cómo iba a cenar? ¿y mañana , como iba a desayunar? Tenia que ir a comprar la cena hoy mismo , suspire , me levante y fui por mi abrigo , ea de noche y hacia frio ¿Qué podía perder?

Lo único malo aquí era ; no conozco la ciudad , voy en la noche ,y,…. tengo miedo.. pero tengo hambre y pienso que sino voy , moriré de hambre así que tome mi bolso y me fui , e entretuve viendo los edificios con carteles que iluminaban la ciudad en la noche , las estrellas , el cielo nocturno , el ruido de los autos hasta que de pronto todo eso se perdió mire alarmada a todos lados había perdido el rumbo ahora estaba en una calle oscuro donde se escuchaban los ruidos de autos pero a lo lejos y eso me aumentaba más el miedo , mi corazón empezó latir con mas fuerza cuando escuche la voz de alguien

-Vaya , vaya ¿Qué tenemos aqui? – escuche una voz masculina con un cierto tono peculiar

-¿Qu-que , quien anda ahí? - dije mientras trataba de encontrar una salida , retrocedi hasta que choque con algo , entonces sentí que una mano se recargaba en mi hombro y alguien me susurro al oído

-Hola..Bitch -Chan - me dijo , me gire y vi a un hombre alto , con sombrero , pálido , pelo rojizo y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Bastante sexy pero me daba miedo

-¿T-te refieres a mi? – le pregunte con temor el asiente y se empieza a acercar lentamente a mi y yo por instinto retrocedo hasta chocar contra una pare..genial…era un callejón sin salida

, el me acorralo contra la pare , intente safarme me me sujeto mis manos con fuerza

-Dejame presentarme Perrita….mi nombre es Raito Sakamaki , un gusto en conocerte-dijo y en ese mismo instante el…paso su lengua por mi cuello y a mi me dieron ganas de retorcerme de escalofríos por el aso – Ahh vamos hermosa no te resistas a mi – me dijo en susurro y luego pego su cuerpo ontr el mio quedando emasiado cerca de mi , intente empujarlo pero fue inútil entonces sentí su mano acariciar mis muslos por debajo de mi falda entonces…grite

-¡Ah! , ¡ayudenme , me quieren violar! – grite con toas mis fuerzas , el me silencio con una cachetada

-Callate , Perra…no podrás salvarte de mi…-me dijo enojado , mis piernas estaban temblando , y Raito empezó a subir mi falda las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos. No pude resistirlo más , cerré los ojos no iba a poder escapar

Entonces escuche un grito

-Alejate de ella! – escuche a alguien gritar , era otro chico casi igual a Raito. Pelo rojizo , ojos verdes y un poco alto

-Mierda….Ayato lárgate , déjame en paz! – le dijo , creo que se conocen

-No…suéltala…niña corre! – entonces , Ayato golpeo a Raito , yo empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude , escuchaba los golpes y los gritos me aleje sin hacer caso hasta dejar de escuchar todo aquello. Llegue rápidamente hasta mi departamento , una vez ahí me encerré , puse candado , no sabia si llamar a la policía y tampoco sabia las consecuencias ¿Qué tal si me buscaba , seria solo por una noche? Las preguntan me invadían mi cabeza….entonces escucho una voz familiar…la de Melany

-Señorita Komori un joven desea verla- me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Un joven y si es ese tal Raito?

-¿Quién es? Pregúntele su nmbre- le pedi

-Dice que se llama Ayato – me dijo , me relaje un poco y abri la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba él parado detrás de Melany –Los dejo solos- dijo ella antes de irse

-¿Qué-que haces aquí? - le pregunte sorprendida el solamente entro a mi casa y yo cerre la puerta

-¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme por haberte salvado? – tenia razón , estaba siendo mal educada

-Perdóname , solo que estoy muy nerviosa y asustada – le dije cabizbaja , el me abrazo por la cintura

No te preocupes , creo que no nos hemos presentado- el me solto – mi nombre es Ayato…¿Y el tuyo? –

-Soy Yui Komori – dije sonrojada , el me sonríe -¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme? –

-Si hubieras querido que ese hombre te violara solo me hubieras dicho y los dejo tranquilos –dice entre risas , lo miro mal

-No era eso.. solo que cualquier persona no hubiera hecho nada-

-Yo no soy cualquier persona Yui – dice con un tono sombrio –si , ese hombre es peligroso y por eso quize protegerte

-¿Y si regresa?- dije con un nudo en mi garganta

-No pasará nada , estaré aquí para cuidarte , solo llamame- me sonríe – Vivo a unos kilómetros , tu solo llamame y estaré aquí para ayudarte si necesitas algo…ya sabes que hacer- me guiña el ojo y sle por la puerta y me quedo boquiabierta ¿Qué acaba de pasar?


End file.
